VIXX Siblings-Upcoming Baby
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Segala hal di dunia ini pasti butuh waktu dan proses. Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya dan Wonshik percaya itu VIXX FF. TAEKWOON APPA, HAKYEON EOMMA,OTHER MEMBER AS THEIR CHILDREN HAPPY LEADER VIXX DAY DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! REVIEW JUSEYO


**Title: Siblings**

 **Author: jtw**

 **Cast: VIXX members**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: This is VIXX family. Don't bash cuz saya terpaksa buat dua orang disini jadi GS, beneran kepaksa buat ngehidupin cerita. Kalo mau protes bombardir aja line/kkt saya. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Segala hal di dunia ini pasti butuh waktu dan proses. Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya dan Wonshik percaya itu—**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu dari ruangan bercat serba putih itu akhirnya terbuka. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah sepasang suami istri yang telah dikaruniai tiga orang anak tersebut. Ya, mereka tentu saja bahagia karena dokter baru saja menyatakan bahwa perempuan itu, Jung Hakyeon —istri dari Kepala Rumah Sakit ini, tuan Jung Taekwoon— tengah mengandung selama 6 minggu. Itu artinya sebentar lagi mereka akan memiliki anak keempat.

Yah, memangnya siapa yang tak akan gembira mendengar kabar baik seperti ini? Bahkan Jung Harabeoji dan Jung Halmeoni juga terdengar sangat bahagia setelah mendapat kabar dari tuan Taekwoon lewat telfon.

Sementara itu di kursi tunggu, tiga orang anak berbeda usia tengah menatap was-was ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Jung Wonshik —si anak remaja berusia lima belas tahun dengan kepintaran luar biasa dan bakat yang mahir dalam berbagai bidang musik, Jung Jaehwan —anak lelaki berusia delapan tahun berhidung mancung diatas rata-rata dengan robot ultraman di tangannya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, serta Jung Hongbin —bocah perempuan dengan mata bulat seperti kacang merah dan senyum semanis caramel dalam kopi pagi tuan Taekwoon, yang usianya baru genap empat tahun pada awal September kemarin. Wajah Jaehwan dan Hongbin sangat antusias saat melihat orangtua mereka keluar dari ruangan membosankan yang penuh dengan aroma obat-obatan itu.

"Ada apa dengan eomma?"

"Apa eomma baik – baik saja?"

Keduanya langsung menghujani orang tuanya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak mereka. Namun tidak dengan Wonshik. Jika biasanya ia selalu banyak bicara, kali ini ia hanya berdiam diri dan terkesan tidak peduli. Sejak ia mendapati ibunya dengan tanda-tanda morning sick —ingat Wonshik berumur lima belas tahun dan ia sudah belajar tentang bab reproduksi di sekolahnya— dia selalu saja merasa was-was. Ya, dia tidak menginginkan adanya adik bayi dirumahnya. Sama sekali tidak!

Bukan berarti Wonshik membenci anak kecil, sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya merasa sudah cukup lelah dengan kedua adiknya yang lebih mirip dibilang autis daripada hiperaktif. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan teriakan pagi Jaehwan ketika Wonshik tidak mau meminjamkan PSP miliknya. Dia sudah cukup gila dengan Hongbin yang terus-terusan mengajaknya bermain boneka barbie. Dia terlalu sering mendengar Hongbin menangis kencang ketika Jaehwan secara tidak sengaja menginjak peralatan masak mainannya. Oh ayolah! Apa setiap kebisingan pagi itu tak membuat eomma dan appa-nya berpikiran untuk TIDAK menambah daftar anggota keluarga dirumahnya lagi?

"Eomma baik – baik saja, dan... appa punya berita bagus untuk kalian,"

Taekwoon menghampiri kedua anak terkecilnya itu dan memangkunya di kedua sisi paha-nya, membuat kedua anaknya itu semakin antusias ingin tahu.

"Ayo appa cepat belitahu kami,"

Hongbin merengek dengan suara cadelnya dan entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk lengan eomma-nya yang rupanya telah duduk disamping Wonshik.

"Sebentar lagi Hwannie dan Binnie akan punya adik baru..."

"Apa? Adik balu?"

Hongbin kembali bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, meyakinkan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, yang dijawab satu anggukan oleh appa mereka.

"Hwannie ingin adik laki – laki!"

Jaehwan berteriak bersemangat sambil mengacungkan robot ultraman-nya.

"Andee! Binnie ingin adik pelempuan dan Binnie akan mengajaknya belmain ayunan di taman, belmain macak-macakan, belmain belbi di kamal Binnie, dan macih banyak lagi hal yang akan kami lakukan belcama. Ya, tidak akan ada Hwannie oppa yang—"

"Andwae! Aku ingin adik—"

"Sudah anak – anak. Mau ini adik laki-laki atau perempuan, kalian akan tetap bisa mengajaknya bermain. Oke, sekarang kita pulang ya."

Hakyeon akhirnya berucap, menghentikan perdebatan antara Jaehwan dan Hongbin yang jika diteruskan tidak akan pernah selesai. Wonshik mendengus dalam hati. Lihat? Bahkan belum ada sepuluh menit lamanya sejak kabar eomma-nya hamil lagi sampai pada dua adiknya tapi mereka sudah membuat keributan.

"Wonshikkie, kau kenapa hm?"

Wonshik menoleh, mendapati bumonim beserta kedua adiknya telah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia menggeleng pelan, sejurus kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendahului orang tuanya menuju parkiran mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wonshik terdiam di kursi depan di sebelah Taekwoon. Hanya terdengar celoteh Jaehwan dengan robot ultramannya dan gerakan tangan yang membentur-benturkan robotnya ke pintu mobil, juga Hongbin yang duduk manis sambil membaca buku dongeng dengan belepotan.

Taekwoon mengelus kepala Wonshik pelan dan penuh kasih menggunkan sebelah tangannya, namun sayangnya remaja itu malah membuang muka ke arah jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba dirumah ketika jam di dashboard mobil sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Segera keluarga itu turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Hwannie, Binnie, jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki juga menggosok gigi ne. Setelah itu ganti baju dan pergi tidur, arrachi?"

Hakyeon berucap mengingatkan kedua buah hatinya.

"Ne eomma!"

Keduanya menjawab dengan serempak dan setelahnya Jaehwan juga Hongbin secara berebutan segera berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas. Sementara Wonshik segera pergi menuju kamarnya sejak mereka turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu agak keras. Membuat kedua orang tuanya saling pandang atas sikap anak sulung mereka tersebut.

Wonshik merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Entah mengapa berita gembira itu tak membuatnya senang. Sekelebat ingatan tentang kedua adiknya tiba-tiba menghimpit kepalanya. Terasa berat.

Ia jadi ingat cerita Taemin —salah satu teman sekelasnya— yang memiliki adik perempuan super nakal. Adiknya Taemin sering bermain jauh dari rumah dan membuatnya kelimpungan mencarinya. Selain itu bahkan adiknya selalu memecahkan minimal satu piring atau gelas dalam sehari. Dia juga bercerita kalau adiknya selalu bilang kalau dia tidak menyayangi Taemin.

Dan akhirnya, segala kenakalan Jaehwan dan Hongbin ikut masuk memenuhi otaknya. Ugh! Ia ingin istirahat. Dia ingin merasa tak ada yang salah dengan calon adik barunya itu.

Namun pikiran tentang Jaehwan yang selalu mengaca-acak kamarnya dan Hongbin yang selalu mencoret-coret buku PRnya membuatnya kepikiran. Tak masalah baginya kalau Taekwoon appanya atau Hakyeon eommanya akan sibuk dengan kehadiran adik barunya kelak. Ia sudah terlatih sejak memiliki Jaehwan dan Hongbin. Tapi, bertambahnya seorang adik baginya akan kelihatan seperti bertambahnya sebuah masalah besar.

Ya, masalah besar yang sangat rumit. Dia tak mungkin bisa memarahi Jaehwan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu coklat pada tugas makalahnya atau seperti ketika Hongbin mengompol di kasurnya saat tertidur di kamarnya. Sangat tidak bisa! Wonshik bukan tipe remaja pemarah. Apalagi itu kepada kedua adiknya. Yah meski Jaehwan dan Hongbin itu bagaikan bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja dan memporak porandakan emosinya. Jika bisa, ia sangat ingin menghanyutkan kedua adiknya itu ke sungai Amazon dan berharap ikan paus memakan mereka lalu kedua orangtuanya amnesia kalau mereka hanya memiliki seorang anak saja yaitu dirinya.

Jika bisa. Andai saja.

Tok tok tok...

Wonshik menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuknya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Itu Hakyeon, eommanya. Wonshik menggeleng, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Hakyeon berjalan memasuki kamar putra pertamanya. Duduk diatas tempat tidur bergambar karakter Avengers, kesukaan Wonshik. Hakyeon memandangi ruangan dengan cat dominan warna biru safir itu sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap sang anak.

"Apa Wonshikkie tidak suka dengan adik baru?"

Wonshik menggeleng lagi, masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa eomma perhatikan kau diam saja sejak dari rumah sakit tadi?"

Wonshik menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menceritakan seluruh kegundahan hatinya itu pada eommanya.

"Apa aku salah terlahir sebagai seorang kakak?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. Senyum menenangkan itu selalu saja tersaji bagi ketiga putra putrinya. Hm, sungguh ibu yang baik.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"Bukan begitu eomma..."

Wonshik sedikit merengut. Wajahnya tertunduk, lesu.

"Lalu?"

Hakyeon menatap lekat remaja didepannya yang lima belas tahun lalu ia perjuangkan dari rahimnya itu.

"Apa eomma tidak pernah membayangkan kekacauan baru apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Jaehwan sudah cukup menjadi loudspeaker di pagi hari. Juga Hongbin, apa eomma tidak berpikir kalau kelakuan Hongbin sudah menyebalkan? Dia bahkan bermain dengan seluruh tugas karya ilmiah serta karangan laguku dan menghancurkannya."

Hakyeon mendengarkan keluhan putra sulungnya itu dengan seksama dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Apa hanya itu masalahnya?"

"Eomma, aku tidak menyalahkan eomma dengan calon adik baruku. Aku hanya ingin eomma tahu dengan segala kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah ini. Bahkan aku merasa mereka seperti bukan adikku."

Dan Wonshik pun menangis. Tak salah kan jika ia menangis di hadapan eommanya meski Taekwoon sering menasehatinya untuk tidak menangis di depan siapapun? Dia hanya seorang remaja. Dia belum menjadi laki-laki dewasa seutuhnya. Jadi, sebelum hal itu terjadi dia masih bisa menangis. Itu cukup adil bukan?

"Kau tahu, sayang? Kalian merupakan anugerah terindah yang dihadiahkan Tuhan dalam hidup eomma. Saat kau lahir, dunia eomma serasa melayang. Bahagia, terharu, senang, tak percaya, semuanya bercampur aduk tanpa eomma tahu kata apa yang bisa mewakilinya."

Hakyeon memeluk Wonshik penuh kasih sayang. Dan seketika rasa hangat menyelimuti Wonshik. Ia sadar, meski kasih sayang eommanya terbagi, dia takkan pernah kehilangan kehangatan pelukan yang selalu menenangkan kekalutan hatinya.

"Jaehwan dan Hongbin sangat menyayangimu. Hanya saja mereka belum mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk bisa sungguh-sunguh mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka terhadapmu. Ingatlah sayang, setiap kenakalan mereka, mereka tak berniat sengaja melakukannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menunggu. Menunggu sampai mereka mengerti kalau kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Kau tahu, Jaehwan selalu mencarimu sepulang sekolah. Dan Hongbin selalu mengingatmu ketika eomma menyuapinya makan. Walau bagimu mereka hanya dua orang anak kecil yang atraktif, tapi mereka menyayangimu nak."

Perlahan air mata Wonshik mulai meluncur halus di permukaan pipinya. Ya, eommanya memang benar. Eommanya memberinya pengertian bahwa mungkin Jaehwan bisa saja membuatnya kesal setiap saat atau Hongbin yang selalu menyebalkan. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka, mereka sangat menyayangi dirinya. Walau mereka belum bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka, tapi itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Jaehwan dan Hongbin selalu mengingatnya, dan itu berarti sangat menyayanginya.

Semuanya memang butuh waktu. Butuh waktu beberapa tahun kedepan untuk Jaehwan dan Hongbin memahami cara menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka. Ya, semuanya akan berakhir indah pada waktunya dan Wonshik percaya itu.

"Jadi, apa sekarang Kakak tertua kita akan tetap tidak suka menerima kehadiran adik baru?"

Hakyeon menangkup pipi Wonshik, melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi putranya itu.

Wonshik menggeleng cepat dan lekas menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sayang eomma—"

CUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Hakyeon.

"—dan juga adik bayi."

Dan, hei! Wonshik mencium perut ibunya! Tempat teraman dan ternyaman bagi calon adik bayinya.

"Sanghyuk… aku ingin adik bayi diberi nama Sanghyuk."

Hakyeon tersenyum dan mengangguki ucapan putranya itu, sambil memikirkan nama yang diinginkan Wonshik. Ia berencana untuk berunding dengan suaminya nanti.

Sampai saat adiknya akan lahir, Wonshik berjanji akan menjadi kakak teladan bagi Jaehwan dan Hongbin. Dia akan berusaha menerima semua tingkah kedua adiknya. Wonshik juga berjanji akan merawat kedua adiknya itu, serta calon adik bayinya. Ya, adik yang paling ia cintai.

Sementara diambang pintu kamar Wonshik, Taekwoon tersenyum lega menatap putra sulungnya yang kini tertidur di pelukan eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya saya bingung antara Jaehwan dan Hongbin siapa yang musti kujadikan bocah cewenya huhuhu maaf buat Hongbin stan kujadikan dia ujung-ujungnya, mengingat senyumnya emang manis dengan dimplenya itu dan juga… dia yg sering crossdress jadi wanita, wakakaka ampuni saya /ngumpet di ketek Hakyeon Nana/

Ramadhan series ditunggu aja ya dan buat VIXXTALK, doa'kan saya semoga dapat bahan untuk mengabulkan permintaan sequel kalian. Terimakasih banyak karena selalu suka tulisan saya. Saya pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Habis lebaran mungkin saya update ff bikinan saya sendiri hahaha di tunggu sajah xp

Dan... SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI LEADER, EOMMANYA VIXX, CHA HAKYEON~~~~

Last,

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
